The ASL Pirates
by VenM Luck
Summary: How would the One Piece world change if Ace, Sabo and Luffy started the ASL pirates? Join them on their journey as they flip the world on its head. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story so let me know how you think of it so far**

Ace, Sabo an Luffy were sitting in their tree house talking about how they were going to all become great pirates one day.

"My crew is going to be 100x better than yours Ace!" Luffy shouted, causing Ace to smack him in the back of the head.

"What was the for?" Luffy asked?

"You're crew will never be better than mine because you're three years younger and you have less experience" Ace said,

causing Sabo to giggle because he knew it was true.

"Just because I'm younger doesn't mean I can't kick your ass!" shouted Luffy, the two began to fight, then Sabo

interrupted them by punching them both.

"Both of you quiet, I don't think you two realize the situation that we're in." Sabo told them about that  
he doesn't want to seperate from after becoming so close to them.

"I suggest that we start a crew as all of us being co-captains." Sabo offered

"What's a co-captain?" Luffy asked

"It's where we are all captains of the ship and we all share equal power." Sabo Answered

"Luffy can't even share his meat with us, what makes you think that he can share being the captain of a pirate crew?"

Ace asked

"HEY!"

"Only joking, I like the idea but how will we all set sail at the same time if Luffy is 3 years younger than us"? Ace

asked

"We will have to set sail when we are both 20 Ace, unless you want our brother to be constantly in danger" Sabo answered

"But isn't he always in danger already?" Ace asked

"Danger here is nothing compared to what I've read about the sea, there are sea kings, cyclones, and all kinds of

disasters on the sea, and that's not including marines and other pirates." answered Sabo

"I WANT TO BE THE BEST CO-CAPTAIN" Luffy exclaimed.

"We all are going to have equal power Luffy, there's no best co-captain" Sabo answered

"I agree with this idea" Ace finally said

"Me too, but I'm getting tired" Luffy answered

"Let's get some sleep, we're going to need to be at our full strength if we want to train tomorrow." Sabo answered.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" Ace yelled

"What's with all the noise?" asked a sleepy Luffy who was still rubbing his eyes

"I'm excited to train with my crew for the for the first time" Ace said

"We can train later, because first we need to get some food" Sabo explained

"MEAT!" Luffy yelled

**ONE HOUR LATER**

I need to get more food than both Ace and Sabo so I can prove that I'm the better co-captain, Luffy thought. I don't even have enough food for myself, I only caught 4 deer and I need to get 10 more if I want to be able to feed all three of us. That was when Luffy suddenly heard an ear piercing scream coming from behind him.

"Oh no, that sounded like Sabo, I need to see what's wrong." Luffy whispered

That was when he heard the bushes moving in front of him, Luffy got into his fighting stance and prepared for the worst.

Ace suddenly burst through the bush tackling Luffy. "Luffy, Bluejam caught up to Sabo and they brought him to his Dad." Ace whispered

"WE HAVE TO GO SA-" Ace put his hand over Luffy's mouth to stop him from talking

"Luffy be quiet or they will know we are here." Ace whispered, Luffy nodded signalling that he understood

"This is the plan, if we go and try to take them on right here and now, they will kill both of us. We need to sneak into High Town and steal him back." Ace said quietly.

"Okay let's go now". Luffy said with Ace nodding in agreement.

**LATER AT HIGH TOWN**

"Dad let me go back to my friend's, I hate it here and I want to be happy" Sabo said to his father

"I don't care about what you want, you need to bring pride to our family and marry a noble." Sabo's father answered sharply.

That was when Sabo heard something behind him and turned around to see Ace and Luffy signalling him to come with them. Sabo tried to shoo him away because he knew if they tried to help they would only get hurt. The last thing he wanted was for his two brothers to get hurt. They needed to continue without me and continue to go for their goals.

**WITH ACE AND LUFFY**

"Why is he telling us to go away?" asked Luffy in a sad tone

"He wants to come with us, I can see it in his eyes. I think he doesn't want us to get hurt" Ace answered sadly

"I DON'T CARE IF I GET HURT I'M GOING TO HELP HIM!" Luffy yelled

"We'll visit him one he's back in his house, for now lets get something to eat." Ace said

**AN HOUR LATER AT SABO'S MANSION**

"Sabo, I know you don't want to be with us, so we got a replacement for you, meet your brother." Sabo's Father said

"HE'S NOT MY BROTHER! ACE AND LUFFY ARE!" Sabo screamed before running to his room

When he opened his door, he saw two boys sitting on his bed. Both with toothy smiles on their faces.

"Come on Sabo, Let get out of here." Ace said

"I can't." Sabo said sadly

"Why not?" Luffy asked

"If I go with you two, there's a chance that you might get hurt and that's the last thing that I want to happen." Sabo said

"Sabo, I don't care about getting hurt, if you're not coming with us we will have to kidnap you". Ace said coldly

"I'm sorry, but I can't go, and by the way, where did Luffy g-" Luffy shoved a bag over his head and tied it.

"Come on Ace, let's get out of here!" Luffy exclaimed

"Good job Luffy, now lets head out of here." Ace yelled

While running away they heard the townsfolk talking about a fire that was going to happen soon. Neither of them could believe what they were going to do. They had to warn the people of Gray Terminal.

**AT THE TREEHOUSE**

"I can't believe you guys actually did it." Sabo said with a toothy grin

"Sabo, now isn't the time we need to go warn the people of Gray Terminal about the fire." Ace said, Luffy started to head out before Sabo stopped him.

"Luffy, my Dad probably payed Bluejam to look for me, we need disguises before we go." Sabo told him. That was when Ace got them their hooded cloaks and they went to warn the people about the fire. 

**Sorry for the short chapter but I have to head to bed, let me know what you think so far :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to try to upload at least one a day for anyone who was wondering. But forget about that, let's get on with the chapter :)**

**ASL PIRATES-CHAPTER 2**

"Who should we warn about the fire?" Ace asked while they were walking towards Gray Terminal.

"The people that are residents there, but we should say away from Bluejam's base. They may know they we escaped and they may try to capture us." Sabo answered.

"Okay that sounds good to me." Luffy exclaimed. They continued to walk towards the Gray Terminal

**LATER AT GRAY TERMINAL**

"Okay where should we start?" Luffy asked while looking around.

"I suggest that we start near the front gate and work our way back." Sabo answered

"Okay, well let's get over there." Ace said

The 3 boys spotted a man who looked familiar so they decided to walk over to him and warn him about the fire. The man gave the 3 a weird look because he hasn't seen anyone like them around here.

"Who are you three?" The man yelled

"We came to warn you about a fire that's going to happen today in the Gray Terminal, the nobles are planning to burn down all of Gray Terminal!" Sabo answered.

"How do I know I can trust you three, I have never seen you before in my life, but yet you expect me to leave my home here." The man said

That was when Ace, Sabo, and Luffy took off their cloaks and showed who they were. "You have seen us! We're just hiding from Blu-" Luffy started to exclaim before Ace elbowed him.

"He doesn't need to know that part." Ace whispered.

The man had a very serious look on his face before attacking the ASL pirates. They all jumped back and easily immobilized the man.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Ace yelled

"Bluejam put a price on you three's head, who ever gets it is rich beyond their wildest dream." The man answered before being knocked out by Ace.

"So what do we do now? Anyone we try to warn will attack us. There's no point in trying to help." Ace asked

"Let's go back to Dadan's house, we can at least tell her. The people here don't want our help so we won't give it to them." Sabo answered.

"Okay, but let's get meat on the way back." Luffy said

"Good idea Luffy." Ace said

**AT DADAN'S BANDIT'S HOUSE**

"WE BROUGHT MEAT FOR EVERYONE." Luffy yelled

"What are you three doing here? We thought you moved out." Dadan asked

"We came to tell you about the fire that's going to happen in Gray Terminal, the nobles are burning Gray Terminal to the ground. We don't know why though, they said they were getting rid of the trash." Sabo answered

"This is some interesting news, but that won't effect us, why tell us?" One of the bandits answered

"The people of Gray Terminal won't list-" Luffy was saying before getting cut off by the sound of the door knocking

"Who could it be, we are hated by everyone around here?" Dadan asked

"Maybe it's Makino and the Mayor." Luffy yelled then ran to open the door before being surprised on who he saw.

"So look who it is" Bluejam said while licking his lips. "Someone told us we would find you up here and they were right."

"GET AWAY FROM LUFFY!" Ace yelled while charging him

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Sabo yelled

It erupted in a fight between the ASL pirates and Bluejam. Bluejam swung his sword and Ace rolled to the side while Sabo tried to hit him from behind when his attack got blocked by his sword. Luffy then did a straight on attack with his pipe before it got cut in half. "You three kids are nothing compared to me, if I were to be defeated by you I would quit being a pirate." Bluejam laughed

"SHUT UP" Ace yelled while swinging his pipe at his head. Bluejam blocked then kicked him in the stomach. Sabo then hit Bluejam in the side, then Sabo got kicked Sabo away. Luffy tried punching him, but missing because he isn't good with his devil fruit yet, he is getting exponentially getting better though. He sometimes hits his punches. Ace got up and had an idea. He threw his pipe at Bluejam and Sabo saw what he was doing. Sabo did the same and Bluejam didn't have time to block. He got hit by the two pipes when Luffy tried punching again. Surprisingly it hit Bluejam, thus, knocking him out.

"We did it!" Sabo yelled

"We're finally safe." Ace said

"I ACTUALLY HIT SOMEONE!" Luffy yelled

"We need to do something about his body though, if we just leave him there he will wake up." Sabo said

"Let's throw him in the ocean." Ace said

"But I've never killed anyone before." Luffy said

"We can start now, most pirates kill people." Ace said

"I don't want to be that kind of pirate." Sabo said sadly

"Then what do we do?" Ace said

"LET US HANDLE HIM" The Dadan bandits yelled.

"Why you guys? He's our enemy." Ace asked

"He isn't just your enemy, he has been terrorizing Goa Kingdom for years." Dadan answered.

"Fine keep him, we're going home." Ace said beore walking home with the 3.

**BACK AT THE TREEHOUSE**

"Well, now with Bluejam gone we can focus on our training." Ace said

"I don't think we should train tomorrow." Sabo started, "The fire going on, it may put us in danger. We should just stay here for the day."

"But I want to train!" Luffy said sadly

"Luffy, he's right, training tomorrow will just put us in danger."

"Okay, but I'm going to sleep now goodnight." Luffy said sleepily

"Goodnight." The other brothers said

**AT GOA KINGDOM**

"Where the hell is Bluejam! He was supposed to put the packages around Gray Terminal today." A noble exclaimed

"No one has seen him all day, he may have took the money and ran." Another world noble answered

"We shouldn't have trust a lowly pirate to do our work." the noble said

"It's too late now, what are we going to do about the Celestial Dragon's that are coming tomorrow." the other noble said

"There is nothing we can do." The noble said sadly

**THE NEXT DAY ON THE CELESTIAL DRAGON'S SHIP**

"Are you ready to dock sir?" a shipmate asked

"No, this place looks like shit, we are leaving here." the Celestial Dragon said

"YES SIR." the all yelled

**AT THE TREE HOUSE**

"WOW I JUST SAW THE BIGGEST SHIP EVER!" Luffy exclaimed

"Luffy now isn't the time, help us look for the fire." Ace said

"Okay, but I don't think it is happening. It's been all day and there's been nothing." Luffy said

"I agree with Luffy, I think the nobles were just sputtering nonsense like they always do." Sabo said

"Okay, well lets focus on our training. We need to train everyday for the next 10 years." Ace said

"10 years is a long time." Luffy said sadly

"Well at least it's going to be 10 years together." Sabo said happily

"YEAH!" Ace and Luffy yelled

**10 YEARS LATER**

"Are you guys ready to become pirates?" Ace said happily

"YES!" Luffy yelled

"Um, guys." Sabo said

"Yeah Sabo?" Ace asked

"We don't have a ship!" Sabo yelled

"Don't worry, I have a ship you can use." a fisherman from Foosha village said.

"Thank you so much. When we become great pirates we'll pay you back!" Sabo exclaimed

"No need, I was planning on retiring anyways." The fisherman said

"COME ON GUYS LET'S SET SAIL!" Luffy yelled

"YEAH!" Ace and Sabo yelled

**Author's Notes**

Tell me what you think about it so far!


	3. Chapter 3

**ASL CHAPTER 3**

So the three boys set sail and formed the ASL pirates. Little did they know, that these three pirates, and the help of their soon to be crew, the will change the fate of the world.

"Guys, big problem!" Sabo yelled, noticing the whirlpool up ahead

"Oh no, what do we do?!" Ace yelled in panic

"Why don't we just go around the whirlpool?" Luffy asked

"Oh yeah, I didn't think of that Luffy." Ace said

"Well... MEN SHARP TURN TO THE RIGHT!" Sabo yelled

"Why do you get to make the orders Sabo?" Luffy asked

"Because I'm the smartest one here and know the most about sailing." Sabo answered

"Well, I can still kick you ass!" Luffy yelled

"Shut up and turn the ship dumb ass." Ace yelled, so the threw turned the fishing boat right and easily avoided the whirlpool, and this caused them to notice a pirate ship in the distance.

"I see a pirate ship guys!" Ace yelled

"Let's go steal it so we have a bigger ship!" Sabo yelled in excitement

"YEAH! MAYBE THEY HAVE MEAT!" Luffy yelled while paddling their small fishing boat

**AT IRON MACE ALVIDA'S SHIP**

"Coby, who's the prettiest women on this blue sea?" Alvida asked

"Well of course you are, Lady Alvida." Coby answered shakily. I can't believe my luck, Coby thought, I wanted to go on a nice fishing trip and I get on one of the most dangerous pirate ships in the East Blue.

"Lady Alvida, there's a fishing boat coming at us from behind!" a crewmate shouted

"Well fire the cannon at them. They need to learn the consequences for coming into our territory." Alvida said

"YES MA'AM!" The crew mates yelled

After loading and firing the cannon they noticed some quite extraordinary. They saw a man grow his belly like a balloon.

"LADY ALVIDA! THAT MAN GREW INTO A BALLOON AND FIRED OUR CANNON BALL INTO THE WATER!" A crew mate said

"He must have one of the devil fruits." Lady Alvida said nervously

"A DEVIL FRUIT!" The whole ship yelled

"There's no way that we can beat him!" A ship mate yelled

"They say people with devil fruits are as strong as the devil himself!"

Maybe those three people can save me from Lady Alvida. Coby thought to himself

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Lady Alvida yelled, "We need to do something before they get here. MEN GET READY FOR BATTLE!"

"YES MA'AM!" The ship yelled

The whole ship started to get ready to battle. The had a variety of different fighting styles, whether that be swords, staffs, guns, or even people fighting using their bare hands. They got ready, when all of a sudden, they heard...

"GUM GUM ROCKET!" Luffy yelled. The three pirates all launched into the air and landing on the ship. Lady Alvida's crew tensed up and got ready to fight.

"LUFFY WARN US BEFORE YOU USE YOUR GUM GUM ROCKET!" Sabo yelled

"LUFFY YOU COULD HAVE RUINED OUR NEW SHIP!" Ace yelled smacking him in the head. Luffy just giggled because if was fun to make his brothers angry.

"What do you three mean, your new ship?" Lady Alvida asked in an angry tone

"Who are you fat old hag?" Luffy asked

"I'm Lady Alvida, and who are you calling ugly?" Lady Alvida asked

"Isn't it obvious lady? He's talking to you! I've never seen someone so ugly and I've lived with Dadan for years!" Ace said

Coby was admiring these three's bravery, or stupidity. He couldn't tell which it was. Coby wondered if he could be as brave as them.

"I'M NOT UGLY!" Alvida screamed swinging her mace down on the three. They all stood there and withstood her attack.

"Lady you can ask anyone here, even this little kid can tell you." Sabo said

"Me?" Coby asked

"Who else." Sabo answered

"Coby, tell them who the prettiest lady on the blue sea is." Alvida said

Coby thought about the bravery that these three expressed and realized that he wanted to be as brave as them. "WELL IT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE THE UGLIEST GIRL IN THIS OCEAN!" Coby yelled. He then stood still waiting for his death as Lady Alvida brought her mace up ready to strike. Which never happened because Sabo appeared in front of him and punched the old hag away in one blow.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT OUR CAPTAIN!" Alvida's crew yelled. "You better brace yourself because we are going to attack with everything that we go-" His voice was cut off by Ace and Luffy as they quickly demolished the crew and tossed them into the ocean. They left Coby alone because he is just a kid.

"Why didn't you throw me overboard too?" Coby asked

"We respect for standing up the fat hag, so we decided that you can join our pirate crew." Sabo answered

"PIRATES!" Coby yelled. "I COULD NEVER BE A PIRATE!"

"Why not?" Luffy asked

"Because I want to be a marine. I want to bring down pirates, like how Pirate Hunter Zoro does." Coby said

"Well, then why are you on a pirate ship?" Ace asked

"I wanted to go on a fishing trip but I accidentally got onto the wrong ship." Coby explained

"And we thought that our little brother was stupid." Sabo said

"That is one of the dumbest things I've ever heard." Ace said

"Well, you can stay with us for now, can you bring us to Zoro. He seems strong and I want to ask him to join our crew." Luffy asked

"Pirate Hunter Zoro?" Coby sputtered nervously

"What other Zoro would I be talking about?" Luffy asked

"I can bring you there but I want nothing to do with him." Coby began "People say he's like a monster with his sword, he brings down pirates for a living. Why the hell would he join your crew?" Coby said

"He may have a bad reputation." Ace said

"Yeah, it happens all the time." Sabo said

"Okay, I'll bring you there, but why do you want to become pirates?" Coby asked

"I want to sail the open sea's and be free." Sabo answered

"I want my name to be heard all around the world as a great pirate" Ace said

"I want to become the Pirate King." Luffy said

"The Pirate King?" Coby barely got the word's out. "That's impossible, there's no way you can do it" These words caused Luffy to smack him on the head

"OW. What was that for?" Coby asked

"Nobody makes fun of me, or my nakama's dream." Luffy said.

"Okay, well I think it's time we got going." Coby said

"OKAY LET'S GO!" The pirates yelled

**Author's notes**

Let me know in the reviews if you want me to add romance to this fanfiction :)


	4. Chapter 4

**ASL PIRATES-CHAPTER 4**

"So Coby, do you know where Zoro is?" Sabo asked. The townspeople seemed to freak out over hearing the swordsman's name.

"That was weird, lets refrain from using his name from now on." Ace said

"Okay!" Luffy said "But who's name aren't we using because I want to go and find Zoro." Causing the people around them to, once again, freak out.

"YOU IDIOT!" Ace and Sabo yelled.

"I think we can find him at the marine base. I think Captain Morgan is in charge of the base on this island." Coby answered, for some reason the townspeople seemed to have a panic attack over Captain Morgan's name also.

"This town is weird." Luffy said among arriving to the military base.

"Here is where I think the Pirate Hunter is." Coby said. Causing Luffy to jump over the wall to see if anyone is in the base. Luffy saw a man tied to a cross, the man looked like he has been there for days on end.

"OI! Who are you?" Luffy yelled

"It's none of your business, now fuck off kid." The strange man in a green bandanna told Luffy.

"Do you know where Pirate Hunter Zoro is?" Luffy asked

"And if I do?" the man asked

"I was wondering if you could tell me where he is." Luffy answered

"Why does a kid like you need to know?" the man asked

"I want him to join my pirate crew." Luffy said

"OI LUFFY! IT'S NOT JUST YOUR PIRATE CREW!" Ace and Sabo yelled.

"Shihihi, I forgot, but do you know where he is?" Luffy asked

"You're looking at him?" Zoro said

"REALLY WHERE?" Luffy asked him while looking around

How stupid is this kid, Zoro thought, "I'm Pirate Hunter Zoro."

"What? Why didn't you say so?" Luffy asked

**AT THE MARINE BASE**

"Captain! There are some people down in the courtyard!" a soldier reported

"Go take care of them, we don't need filth dirtying our base." Captain Morgan said

"YES SIR!" the soldier yelled

**AT THE COURTYARD**

"So are you going to join our crew" Luffy asked

"I don't want to be a pirate. They're the filth of our world." Zoro said coldly

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" A marine yelled while pointing his gun at Luffy and Zoro

"Leave this base now or we will shoot!" A marine yelled

"So what do you say Zoro, either join our crew or die here?" Luffy asked

"You blackmailing son of the devil" Zoro began. "I'll join your crew, but if any of you get in my way, I will have to kill you." This statement caused Luffy to laugh.  
"Now go get my swords I think they're in the marine base." Zoro said

"Okay Shihihi." Luffy said

"WE ARE GOING TO FIRE ON THREE! ONE, TWO, THRE-" The last word never came out because they were stopped dead in there tracks by Sabo.

"Who are you guys?" Zoro asked

"We're with the stupid guy who was here earlier." Sabo said

"Oh, so you're in his pirate crew?" Zoro asked

"I'm one of the co-captains. Along with Ace and Luffy. Why were you tied up here anyways?" Sabo asked

"The marine captain's son is corrupt and tried hurting one of the citizens. I interfered and stopped him thus putting me here." Zoro answered

"Well welcome to the crew" Sabo said

**INSIDE THE MARINE BASE**

"Hey big guy! Do you know where Zoro's swords are?" Luffy asked Captain Morgan

"Who are you" Captain Morgan asked

"I'm the soon to be Pirate King, Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy exclaimed

"You're a pirate? So you should die here." Morgan said while swinging his axe. Luffy easily dodged and attempted to punch him. His punch was blocked by his axe. "You can't beat me kid." Morgan said bringing his axe down over his head. Luffy dodged but once the axe hit the ground it caused the whole building to shake. This gave Luffy an idea.

"GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" Luffy yelled while hitting the floor. The whole building began to collapse. Morgan was to big to maneuver through the falling rocks. One hit him on the head knocking him out.

"LUFFY! WHAT DID YOU DO!" Ace yelled

"There was this big guy that attacked me and I hit the floor and the ceiling collapsed!" Luffy exclaimed but no one seemed to care.

"Where are my swords?" Zoro asked

"I couldn't find them, they're probably in all this rubble." Luffy said looking down and he saw three swords. "I found some swords, are any of these yours?"

"All of them are." Zoro said blankly

"You use three swords?" Ace asked

"Yeah, do any of you use swords?" Zoro asked

"Nope, I use my devil fruit, Sabo has his pipe, and Ace uses his hands." Luffy answered

"You have a Devil Fruit?" Zoro asked

"Yup! The Gum Gum fruit, I'm a rubber man." Luffy exclaimed "By the way, does anyone know where Coby went?" Lufy asked

"I saw him sneak off, I think he's going to join what's left of this marine base." Ace said

"OKAY! Who's ready to go!" Luffy yelled

"YES LET'S GO TO THE NEXT ISLAND" Ace yelled

"Oh, I meant to go get some food." Luffy said

"THAT'S FINE TOO!" Ace yelled

**AT THE RESTAURANT**

"I haven't ate in days, but yet every single one of you has ate at least twice as much as me" Zoro began "How are we going to get enough food for our ship?"

All three of the co-captains had a very blank face.

"Life without meat?" Luffy said sadly

"Nevermind" Zoro said "We can just fish for our food"

"Good idea Zoro, now who wants to go to the next island?" Sabo asked

"I DO!" Luffy yelled running to the ship

"God he's such an idiot" Ace said

"Don't even get me started" Sabo said sadly

**AUTHORS NOTES**

This isn't my best work, I just rushed through it trying to get it over with. My next work will be better to make up for it


	5. Chapter 5

**ASL CHAPTER 5-**

The 4 pirates were heading in a random direction in the ocean. They all realized that they were lost...

"LOOK! A BIRD!" Ace yelled

"THAT MEANS WERE NEAR LAND!" Sabo yelled

"MEAT!" Luffy screamed launching himself in the air. The bird then clamped its beak on his head keeping him from getting away.

"YOU IDIOT!" The three pirates yelled

"HELP ME!" Luffy screamed in panic, the bird proceeded to take him to an island near them.

"Hurry! We need to go after him!" Zoro yelled

"NO SHIT!" Ace yelled

**AT ORANGE** **ISLAND**

"HEY BITCH! GIVE BACK WHAT YOU STOLE!" An angry looking man yelled at an orange haired girl, when suddenly someone came down from the sky.

"Who are you guys?" Luffy asked

"WHO ARE YOU? YOU JUST FELL FROM THE SKY?" the angry man yelled

"Oh, can you take care of the guys for me?" the orange haired girl began, "they're trying to hurt me" she said sadly

"Sure" Luffy said "GUM GUM WHIP!" Luffy kicked the three pirates into the nearest building. "So, what's you're name?" Luffy asked

"My name is Nami." Nami said, realizing that this guy was strong. She thought that maybe he maybe able to take down Buggy so she could get 10 million beri.

"My name's Luffy! I'm going to be the King of the Pirates!" Luffy yelled.

"YOU'RE A PIRATE!" Nami barely sputtered out

"Yup! I'm going to be the king!" Luffy said proudly. Nami put that thought away and got her mind back on track.

"Well, you seem nice, can you help me take down a pirate?" Nami asked

"Sure, where is he?" Luffy asked cracking his knuckles getting ready for a fight.

"Follow me, but first you have to be tied up." Nami said deviously.

"OKAY!" Luffy yelled.

**AT BUGGY'S PIRATE BASE**

"So you came back you witch." Buggy said to Nami

"Yes, I brought my boss, he was the one who told me to steal the map of the grand line. He is an idiot so I betrayed him." Nami said

"Oh really? Well, I guess we're going to have to throw a party!" Buggy yelled. "MEN! GET THE BOOZE!" Buggy then proceeded to put Luffy in a cage.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Luffy yelled

"We're going to shoot you with a cannon!" Buggy said

"Oh okay." Luffy said excitedly, causing Buggy to wonder why this bozo was so upbeat all the time. He just met him and yet he's already annoying him.

"NAMI! Show us where your loyalties lie and shoot this idiot with our special Buggy Ball!" Buggy yelled causing his crew to cheer.

I can't murder someone in cold blood, Nami thought.

"Having trouble lighting the match? Here let me help you." A pirate said taking the match and lighting it. Nami then freaked out and unlit the match thus burning her hand.

"YOU BITCH!" Buggy yelled, "You never were on our side were you? Men get her!" Pirates then surrounded Nami on all sides when 3 men came to save her.

"OI! YOU GUYS CAME!" Luffy yelled

"Luffy, we've been gone for 45 minutes, what the fuck did you get yourself into?" Ace said

"Were you expecting something else?" Sabo asked

"No, not really." Ace answered

"Who are you people?" Nami asked

"I'm Zoro."

"I'm Sabo."

"I'm Ace."

"I'M LUFFY!"

"WE KNOW DUMBASS!" The 3 pirates yelled

"Can someone get me out of this cage?" Luffy asked, "I want to go kick the clown's ass."

"WHO'S ASS ARE YOU GOING TO KICK?" Buggy yelled, disconnecting his hand from his body with a knife in it going straight for Luffy. Luffy caught the knife in his mouth and broke it.

"YOU HEARD ME BIG NOSE" Luffy yelled

"Sure!" Ace said picking up the cage and dropping it causing it to shatter. "But be careful Luffy, It look's like he has a devil fruit.

"Okay!" Luffy said cracking his knuckles. "GUM GUM PISTOL!" Luffy yelled, punching Buggy in the gut. Buggy then separated his body and all of his body parts started going after Luffy. Luffy caught his foot and put it inside the cannon. Nami then lit the cannon and the Buggy Ball destroyed his foot.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" Buggy yelled. He grabbed to knifes and started rushing Luffy. Luffy jumped in the air and punched both of this hands into the ground. He then stepped on his hands not allowing him to move. "GUM GUM BAZOOKA!" Luffy yelled hitting Buggy in the body sending him flying.

"YOU BITCH!" Buggy's crew yelled attacking Luffy. Zoro then took on Buggy's firstmate easily defeating him while Ace and Sabo defeated the rest of the crew.

"Thank you guy's for all your help." Nami said thanking them.

"Can you join our crew?" Luffy asked

"I despise pirates, but I like you guys so I'll travel with you for now. But don't think that I'm going to stay with you." Nami said

"Alright, can you navigate?" Sabo asked

"Yes, I'm the best navigator in the East Blue." Nami boasted

"OKAY!" Luffy yelled "Let's go!"

"Wait, hold on, I'm going to go steal Buggy's treasure." Nami said

"Okay! We'll wait here." Ace said while she walked towards Buggy's base

"What do you guy's think about the new girl?" Zoro asked

"SHE'S AWESOME!" Luffy yelled.

"I think she would be a good addition to our crew." Ace said

"I simply don't trust her." Sabo said

"Why?" The other three asked him

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that she may betray us." Sabo said. After he said that Nami got back with 2 sacks full of treasure.

"OKAY! LET'S GO TO THE NEXT ISLAND!" Luffy yelled

"Luffy, do you ever shut up?" Ace asked but Luffy was already at the ship.

"Thank you people." An old man said "We've been trying to get rid of Buggy for ages."

"Don't worry about it, that guy was an asshole." Nami said, "But do you have a reward for us?"

"No, I'm sorry, our town is poor because Buggy took all the money." the old man said

"Okay, well we are leaving now." Sabo said hopping aboard their boat.

"Nami! Show us your navigating skills!" Luffy yelled

"Fine, just shut up for once." Nami answered

**Author's Notes**

Sorry for not updating for the past 2 days, I wasn't really in the mood to write for those days. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)


End file.
